


Getting dirty

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: For the prompt 'Dirty' and the word count 179





	Getting dirty

'Scorp-'  
Draco's voice was cut off as Harry put a hand over his mouth and shook his head.   
Draco narrowed his eyes and nipped Harry's palm.

'Ow, you git,' Harry laughed, releasing him.   
Draco opened his mouth to call to Scorpius again, but Harry put a hand on his arm.   
'Leave him be,' he said quietly. 

'He's getting filthy!' Draco objected, gesturing to where Scorpius was jumping in a puddle, egged on by Al, who was already splattered with mud.   
'He's having fun,' Harry countered.

Draco seemed about to argue the point, but then his expression changed.   
'Albus hasn't had a sleepover for a while,' he said with studied nonchalance as he turned toward the two boys, now screaming with laughter as they sat in the puddle together. 

'He hasn't,' Harry agreed with a grin as he watched Draco openly. 'I haven't either.'  
Draco glanced across at him and his eyes sparked with interest. 'No, you haven't.'  
'Maybe you and I could get a little dirty as well?' Harry murmured, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
Draco snorted. 'So smooth, Potter.'


End file.
